A beverage producing device of the above mentioned type is disclosed for example in WO 2010/032271.
These beverage producing devices are becoming more and more popular and efforts are being made to reduce the costs and the dimension thereof, as well as the packaging and shipping costs and to make their use more practical also in houses where little space is available.